1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight lifting equipment, and more particularly to an improved bench for weight lifters. The bench is usable by individual consumers, by commercial gymnasiums, in schools, military, and other institutions, and wherever people use dumbbells and barbells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight lifting has become popular as a sport, method of improving body condition, and as a disciplinary exercise. A widespread form of weights is that wherein weights are carried on bars, such as dumbbells and barbells. Many of the individual exercises which are performed during weight lifting are performed with the lifter seated or lying on a bench. It is considerably more comfortable and ergonomically suitable to have the seat incline during various phases of weight lifting. The prior art has proposed weight lifting benches wherein the seat back inclines. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,191, issued to Keith R. Metler on Aug. 2, 1983. The distal end of the seat back is fixed to a horizontal supporting structure, and the proximal end is fixed to and travels along a vertical supporting structure which also raises and lowers a weight supporting cradle. As the seat back inclines, its proximal end is raised or lowered. The seat remains horizontal. The weight supporting cradle raises or lowers accordingly. By contrast, in the present invention, both the seat and its associated seat back incline in tandem, so that the seat itself inclines from the horizontal or other prior orientation. Meter lacks a return mechanism which acts to return the seat and seat back to the upright position, this being a feature of the present invention. The return mechanism includes resilient resistance to inclination, which enables the seat to incline gradually as it yields to weight of the user as he or she reclines. In a further difference with Metler, the weight supporting tray of the present invention is not linked to the seat back, and can be inclined independently of seat inclination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,346, issued to Guillermo Martinez on Sep. 27, 1994, illustrates a weight bench wherein the seat back and the seat can incline from the horizontal direction independently. However, the device of Martinez lacks resilient resistance to inclination, as seen in the present invention. Also, the seat itself is independently inclinable relative to the seat back in discrete increments, whereas in the present invention, these objects incline in fixed relation to one another along a continuous arcuate path. Martinez lacks the inclining weight supporting tray of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,213, issued to Jeff Sheikowitz on Mar. 1, 1994, shows a weight bench wherein the seat back can be adjusted to plural inclined positions. However, the available positions are fixed, and are spaced apart from one another along a series of fixed distance intervals. By contrast, the seat back in the present invention pivots continuously throughout its range of motion, rather than being limited to a selection of discrete positions, and has a resilient resisting member urging the seat back to return to the upright position. The seat in the present invention inclines in tandem with the seat back, in contrast to the device of Sheikowitz. The present invention includes an inclinable weight supporting tray absent in the device of Sheikowitz.
A movable weight supporting cradle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,108, issued to Richard C. Hayden on Apr. 1, 1997. However, the cradle pivots about a transversely oriented horizontal support bar. The support bar cannot be pivoted out of the way to afford egress to a person seated on an associated weight bench, as occurs in the present invention. There is no inclining seat in the device of Hayden, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,964, issued to Richard C. Hayden on Jul. 20, 1999, illustrates a weight supporting cradle which is horizontally adjustable. However, the adjustment concerns transverse positioning of the cradle elements along a supporting transverse bar. This bar and its vertical support posts cannot pivot out of the way to afford egress to a person seated on the associated weight bench, as seen in the present invention. There is no inclining seat in the horizontally adjustable cradle invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a weight bench wherein a seat assembly having a seat and seat back inclines to a desired position for working out. As the seat assembly inclines, it compresses a resilient resisting element so that inclination proceeds smoothly and continuously, but not abruptly. This feature enables a person working out with dumbbells and barbells to assume the most comfortable or advantageous body position when working out. The resilient resisting element urges the seat back into the upright position, thereby automatically returning the seat to a normal position when the user leaves the bench. Also, spring force assists the user to the upright position when he or she may be tired or weakened by strenuous exercise.
The bench includes an associated weight supporting tray which is located at shoulder height and at arm""s length from a person initially seated in the seat. The tray is pivotally supported in front of the seat, so that the tray can be pivoted out of the way of a person arising from the seat. A user can place dumbbells or barbells into the tray, and then push away the tray to enable easy egress from the weight bench.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a weight bench wherein the seat and seat back pivot or incline as a unit.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a weight bench wherein the height of the seat is adjustable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a weight bench wherein the foot rest is adjustable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight bench offering comfortable and advantageous positions for those who work out with dumbbells and barbells.
It is still another object of the invention that inclination of the seat and seat back proceed smoothly and continuously.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a weight bench wherein the degree of inclination of the seat and seat back is adjustable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means of increasing or decreasing the resistance in the inclination of the seat and seat back.
It is a further object of the invention that the seat of the weight bench be automatically returned to an upright position and that it assist the user in regaining an upright position after exercising.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a weight supporting tray which can be pushed out of the way to afford ready egress from the weight bench.
It is another object of the invention to provide a chain on the weight supporting tray which will prevent the weights from accidently falling from the tray onto the user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a weight supporting tray which can be locked into the upright position to afford an added measure of safety from the weights falling from the tray onto the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.